Silent Temptations
by WiZSama
Summary: When Holmes and Lestrade comes across a little girl at the site of a crime, she seems to know what crimes are going to happen next. Is she a spy? And how does she know so much about Lestrade and Holmes? SHxBL


**_Silent Temptations_**

**Chapter 1:Divine Evening**

**By: WiZ Sama**

**Disclaimer:**_ My research for this came from Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century written by DIC also How Do I Live is as recorded by LeAnn Rimes._

New years black and white, Masquerade ball that the New Scotland Yard held every year was boring and less exciting as watching the plasma fireworks being shot out of the atmosphere. Beth wished she could go watch it with her older brother, Thomas and her nephew little Chris. She drove over to Holmes to pick him up after an hour or two argue on why he should attend with her. Finally she broke to him and got her to escort her that night, he even agreed to wear the "new' site of tuxedos. Beth Lestarde pulled in front of the old flat, with the front window lit as normal for this time of night. She got out of her hover and walked the seventeen steps to the door.

The soft wind blew against the long evening dress that Beth Lestrade was wearing. A little black see threw jacket layer on her shoulders. Her smooth chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a French bun, and her single highlight lay to one side of her face. She stood at 221b Baker St. There in front of Sherlock Holmes front door, she lift her hand to knock on the door when it shot open to show the handsome sandy blonde man himself. He looked as shock as Lestrade did.

He was dress in a black tuxedo, different from this suite and tie that he normal dressed in for the Victorian era. Most tall bold man would make the black tuxedo look really clown like but he seem to pull it off. But was really stood out was his prefect sea blue eyes, Beth Lestrade seem to get lost in them and die every time.

"Well Holmes you look absolutely wonderful." Lestrade told the stunned detective, snapping him out of limbo.

"Thank you, Lestrade. I might add that you are look quite beautiful your self." He said as she caught a glimpse of Holmes blushing. She smiled and quickly turns to the robotic man watching them from inside.

"Hello Watson'" She softly waved

"My! Lestrade, you look amazing!" Watson told her rushing back to check on the tea.

", So Holmes you ready?" Lestrade asked. Holmes remembers the promise he had made with Lestrade and held himself to it no much how it tortured him.

"Lestrade, I never been ready to bore myself to death; but this party will be my first." He held out his arm and turn back to the metallic man. "Oh Watson, Have a good evening with the Irregulars."

"I believe we will. Has a good time.' Watson told watching then walk down the steps to the hover. " They look like a perfect match, those two don't know it let but tonight is a night is a new night." He thought as he walked back in and shut the door.

The ball was to take place on the top of Cross-Plaza. The green houseroom was always covered in white and blue light in the trees and brushes. At the front of the giant room was a white stage with a small band and silver and blue balloons. Lestrade turn to Holmes before they enter the room, and gave him a small black mask that had three sliver rhinestones by the right eye.

"Lestrade, what is this?" Holmes asked her taking the small mask. Lestrade rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"It's a mask, I thought the greatest detective in the world would have known that." She joked and started to walk in to the room when her wrist was grabbed by the dumb founded detective. She turns and looked at him with such a pitiful look on her face. "Please, Holmes. I'll never ask anything of you again. I knew if I told you that it was a masquerade, you would have never had come." Lestrade said as Holmes showed pity and put the mask on over his sea deep blue eyes. She was shocked that she didn't have to beg him more than she already done does. Holmes looked at her threw the mask and smiled.

"Lestrade, I am doing this for you, because I know starting Monday you start teaching me to drive." Holmes told her his agreement. Lestrade open her mouth to an agree when the though of Holmes crashing her brand new Hover into a building.

"No, your not touching my new Hover!" Lestrade shook her head and gave him a stern look.

"Then, I sudggest we take my Hovercraft." He said an ajusting his mask in the mirror beside him, then turning to Lestrade once again. Lestrade still didn't think the thought of the 19th century detective driving anything in New London, but agreed to the terms. Lestrade pulled another mask out; this one was black also with purple lance and light blue glitter around the eyes. She pulled the band over her hair and over her eyes. She looked into the same mirror that Holmes had glared into and thought her image was complete.

Holmes held out his arm and Lestrade wrapped her hands around the tense arm. She felt the muscles within Holmes harden up as Lestarde and him walked down the grand marble stairway. Lestrade saw all the people looking at them or where they even looking at the real them. No one looked like any of the Yardies Lestarde had worked with everyday of her career life. One person stood out like a wolf mixed in with loans of innocent sleep. The older gentleman was a rounder man and stern eyes, which seem to be charging right at her. Once the two reaches the bottom of the stairs, Chief Greyson met them in his best white uniform.

"Blood hell Lestrade, there are reporters here that want to in view that dead detective of yours, where is he?" Greyson sternly whispered to Lestrade. Holmes lifted his mask to show Greyson his location.

"Chief Greyson, I hope that Lestrade and I didn't keep you too long with the press." Holmes rubbed in Greyson face as he walked past him toward the men and women with floating recorders and video Compriods. As they past Lestrade saw the look on Greyson face and would have paid any amount in the world to burst out in laugher, but she gave a chuckle under her breath. "I hope you enjoyed Lestrade" Holmes lead to the group of reporters. Lestreade smiled and nodded.

" Sherlock Holmes broke the rules! I did enjoy that, so what next?" Lestrade leaned against Holmes arm and Holmes felt a warmth feeling go over his face. He turns away from Lestrade to speak.

" I believe Chief Greyson said the Press was waited to speak with us?" Holmes said pointing out the press again. Lestrade hated the annoying press, and how they loved to twist the truth around to please their fans.

"How about we skip the press and get some drinks?' asked Lestrade smiling at Holmes who was still facing away from her. When he look at her, Lestrade start to feel a burden to Holmes. That was the last thing she wanted to do, since Holmes had gone threw this much tremble for her. Holmes was of important to her; he was her idol as a child and her fantasy in her dreams.

The night didn't seem to be quite with Holmes giving his perspective view on every case that was given to him. Lestrade found a cozy sit in the corner table watching a far Holmes. She thought of that day she brought him back, a sad smile came across her face when she realize what life would be without him. How plain her life would be, she glazed at the tableware set while being drifting off in thought.

A shadow overlooked Lestrade sitting there at the table alone. Lestrade turn her head to see the hand of Holmes held out.

"Lestrade, care to dance?" Holmes smiled at her as the room dimmed down and the Dj played a slow song. Lestrade looked at Holmes and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you learn to dance?" She asked taking his hand as he lean her on the dance floor. Holmes spins her around once and met her hands then started to moved back and forward,

"My parents sent me to an all boys school when I was a teenager, where the teachers made the young men learns to dance. It was " one of the many steps of becoming a man." I do believe those were her words." Holmes joked as he looked at Lestrade. Lestrade laughed and started listing to the song. It was a tune that her parents had listened to when she was a child, so she knew it all to well. As she listens song it reminded her of Holmes.

"How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
I  
f you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live..."

Lestrade rested her head on Holmes shoulder s and felt him tense up in his muscles again, she looked at him,

"Holmes, loosen up. You don't have to be all tense when you're around me." She told him as pushed his shoulders down, so he could be more relax.

"I am sorry, Lestrade. It's just in the 19th century this wasn't..." He began then was disturbed.

"Holmes, you're not in the 19th century any more, you're in the 22nd. Time has change and I want you to feel comfortable around me and I want to feel the same around you and to do this you have to adapt to the times." Lestrade told him with a childish stern look on her face. Holmes looked at her and softly smiled and nodded,

"I see what you mean, Lestrade if this is how you wish for me to act then may I tel1 you something?" He suddenly found the floor a wonderful place to glaze at.

"Sure. Shoot." She answered till resting her head upon Holmes shoulder. When he didn't commented right away Lestrade looked at him, they connected eyes. She loved his handsome eyes, his sandy blonde smooth hair. He read her like a book gently touches her face with the back of his face; she leaned against his hand.

"Lestrade, I ." He begun to say and found himself leaning close to Lestrade, she closed her eyes and slowly leans into. This moment for Lestrade was magical, instill the lights went out. There was a panic through out the crowd of people and the backup generators came back on. Lestrade turn around to the stage to hear Greyson speaking.

"May I have your attention!" He yelled so all could hear, the groups of people soon quite down and he begun again "There is no need to panic, there was just a explosion out side of London, so I'll need and officer on duty to report there ASAP. Thank you." The crowd of people kept chattering when Holmes escorted Lestrade threw the people out into the main hallway.

" Lestrade should we invest this situation?" Holmes asked already knowing the answer as he held the door open. Lestrade had to catch up with what happen then smiled. Lestrade nodded and walked to Holmes holding the door open and quickly gave him a small peck on the check. Holmes stood their shock even after Lestrade had walked past him toward the parking lot. He lifted his hand to the spot, which she had kissed and rubbed it and smiled.


End file.
